Jonah
Deputy Jonah is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, Deputy Jonah is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" of the Outfitter. Background Jonah is a young deputy under Marshal Johnson's command in the town of Armadillo. He is portrayed as dim-witted, unkempt, and belligerent. He wears a faded red shirt and black vest along with a bowler hat. He has a strong southern accent. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' Jonah is first seen by John Marston snoring in a jail cell bed. When Marston tells Jonah that he is from Fort Mercer, Jonah thinks he is a Williamson Gang member and pulls a gun on Marston. An accident is only prevented when Marshal Johnson arrives and calms Jonah down. Throughout the missions Jonah and Marston initially dislike each other but appear to be neutral by the end of the first chapter. Jonah appears to be friends with the other deputy Eli and are often paired up. His last appearance in the game is Eli and him kicking and spitting on a Williamson Gang member after the battle for Fort Mercer is completed. ''Undead Nightmare'' He appears in the side-mission "Dinner For Two". Marshal Johnson explains that he sent Jonah and Eli out into town, likely to watch over the survivors. Unfortunately, it would seem Eli became infected before turning on Jonah, devouring him. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' * "Political Realities in Armadillo" * "Justice in Pike's Basin" * "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" * "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" * "The Assault on Fort Mercer" ''Undead Nightmare'' * "Dinner for Two" Quotes Multiplayer *''"Wha'chu waitin' for, chowder-head?"'' *''"You're messing with the wrong lawman!"'' *''"I don't care how many of you there are!"'' *''"This ain't gonna end well for you!"'' *''"Who wants it next?"'' *''"You bastards ready to die?"'' *''"You're wolf meat, you hear me?"'' Trivia *Jonah is a classic example of a hick or hillbilly having a high pitched voice and slang tone. *He's the first person to use profanity in the game, when he snaps at John, "Oh, hardy fucking har. Dickhead!" *He appears in the Official Trailer of Undead Nightmare as a Zombie. *In the mission "The Assault on Fort Mercer", after cleansing the fort of outlaws and regrouping with Marshal Johnson, Jonah can be seen doing the same tricks with his revolver that the player's character does after being the top scorer in a competitive match. *In the Undead Nightmare DLC, a 'zombified' Jonah can be found in the corral in Armadillo being eaten by Eli during the side mission "Dinner for Two". They both try to attack Marston, leaving him no choice but to put them down. *On Red Dead Redemption's official website, Jonah is described as the hero of every tale he tells, which is strange considering the fact that Jonah never once tells a story. It is possible that Rockstar intended Jonah to have a larger role in the game, which would allow him more dialogue, however, it's probably just a colorful way of saying he's self-centered and arrogant. *Jonah's clothes bear a resemblance to the outfit worn by the character Lyle in Blazing Saddles. Both Jonah and Lyle also share a dislike for the protagonist (Jonah to John Marston and Lyle to Bart). His clothes also bear something of a resemblance to the U.S. Marshal outfit that can be worn by Jack Marston *In the mission, "Justice in Pike's Basin", you have a choice to follow Leigh Johnson or Jonah and Eli. If you chose the deputies, Jonah appears more friendly to John. He is also heard shouting "Marston got one!". *Based upon some of his dialogue in Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane, it appears that Jonah is of Irish heritage. *Despite his skinny frame, he is very strong, able to carry a tied up Norman Deek on his shoulder with no problem. Gallery File:jonah1.jpg Rdr jonah.jpg|Jonah standing in a holding cell Jonah Riding Deek.jpg|Jonah taunting Norman Deek by riding him as though he were livestock. Jonah At Fort Mercer.jpg|Jonah during The Assault on Fort Mercer. Jonah Cattlemen Revolver.jpg|Jonah threatening John Marston Johah and Eli.jpg|Jonah and Eli File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer07.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer35.jpg Multi114.png|Jonah as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. es:Jonah Category:Redemption Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Undead Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters